1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recreational flotation device for use in pools and other bodies of water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flotation devices, such as inflatable or floating rafts, are well known for use in recreational water activities. One particular device that has recently become popular for use in pools and at beaches is an elongated flotation device that is shaped in the form of a noodle and is made of a flexible material (e.g., foam) that has a sufficient buoyancy to support a user at the water surface during use.
It is desirable to provide a floatation device that has a simple design and provides additional recreational and aesthetic features, such as a water squirting feature.